Hold Onto Me
by Lorelai Danes
Summary: Severus Snape saves Harry from the grasp of Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. They go on the run until Harry is strong enough to conquer the Dark Lord. Might be slash later, not sure. NO HORCRUXES / POST-HBP.


** Author's Note:**

-Post HBP

-No horcruxes

Harry was bound in thick chains at the mercy of the death eaters inside the Shrieking Shack. They had captured him, at last, much to the delight of Bellatrix LeStrange, who enjoyed taunting him ruthlessly…at least until the Dark Lord returned to them. And when he did, he would finally ruin Harry Potter once and for all, and not to mention the entire Wizarding World.

Severus stood next to Harry, supposedly "guarding" him until Voldemort arrived in case he tried any funny business. Harry thought it was odd that Snape hadn't said anything to him since the death eaters brought him in. He still wasn't sure which side Snape was on, but either way, Harry thought he would at least say _something_, even if it was a disparaging remark against him. Harry looked at Snape's face, so emotionless, yet a part of him looked worn and tired. Beaten down for far too long. Maybe he was sick of being Voldemort's pawn, Harry thought, as he looked up at the potion master's sallow skin. Snape's eyes were alert though. They looked expectant and worrisome which didn't seem to match his uncaring demeanor and calculating expression. His face stared out like a stone, but a deep part of his eyes spoke otherwise.

Bellatrix skipped over and kicked Harry hard against his shin. "Worthless little cockroach!" She hissed evilly and spat on him. His arms were bound to the wall or else he would have charged at her, laid an _aveda kedavra _on her, but he could not move. The spit dripped down his cheek and fell to his lap. Bella gave him one last hard kick in the leg before leaving the room, giggling like a little school girl.

Harry wriggled his neck to relieve a part of it from the incessant pressure of the chain.

As soon as they were alone, Severus cleared his throat as though he were about to speak, but he did not utter any words. A few minutes passed by before Harry felt a strange sensation in his mind; as though he weren't alone anymore. He felt a similar feeling in Occlumency lessons with Snape, but those were much more forceful and invasive. This feeling was different, more gentle and subtle.

"Potter." a voice echoed inside his own head. "Can you hear me?"

Harry's eyes bugged out in shock and looked up at his former teacher in fear. "What are you doing? How are you doing that?" He yelped out loud.

"Hush! You foolish child! Do _not_ speak to me out loud unless you wish for us both to die." Snape barked inside of Harry's head. "We don't have time for explanations, so just accept the fact that we are able to communicate like this for the time being."

Harry didn't hear any voice for the next few minutes and just sat there in utter bewilderment.

"Potter, can you attempt to answer back? Inside your _mind_, if you please." Snape growled at him.

Harry spoke to Snape from inside his head. "Yes."

Snape continued. "No one can be aware of our communication. Please do not look at me or make eye contact unless it's absolutely necessary."

Harry looked up at his professor, deliberately disobeying the man's stern orders. "Why are you doing this? Some kind of mind torment? That's what you death eaters like to do for sport before you chop someone up into little pieces and feed them to the snake?"

Snape hissed angrily inside of Harry's mind. "You foolish imbecile! I am going to be the one to _get you out of here_, not kill you, you arrogant half-wit. If I truly wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done so when you were sitting two feet away from me in Potions class? Or every weekend you sat with me in detention?" Inside of Harry's mind, Snape spoke his words with such disgust, but his face did not show it. He kept staring straight ahead, his expression stone cold as always. Nobody would have any inclination of what was going onside inside of Harry's mind. Severus paused for a moment before continuing, a bit more softly this time. "If I truly did not care about whether or not you lived or died, would I have broken my back trying to teach you occlumency? Would I have tried to force you to do better in your classes?" He hesitated. "Well?"

Harry thought hard about what Snape was eluding to. It made sense. However, he still did not understand how he could possibly be on their side. He killed Albus Dumbledore, therefore he was evil.

Harry spoke in a defeated tone. "I suppose not, sir. But, it doesn't make any sense. Why did you kill Dumbledore if you're such a '_good person'?_ He trusted you…with everything…he told me so many times not to suspect you of anything and to trust him that your heart was in the right place, that you would always do good by the school. If Dumbledore was right, then why would you let Hogwarts get like this? It's practically run by death eaters now. It's not safe anymore. And we have _you_ to thank for that." Harry paused, his voice lowering to a soft tone. "You're nothing, but a coward, Snape. Just a coward."

Snape was on the border of rage when Harry uttered the word "coward", but decided that the boy truly did not understand. How could he? Everything Snape did in the name of the light was kept a secret. How could the boy possibly know better?

Snape pushed the feelings of rage away and spoke gently to the boy. "Why I did what I did is a long and complicated story that I will explain once we get out of here. But, right now, we have to act fast. Now, listen to me. Listen _very carefully_. I have, in my possession, an invisible portkey. It is in the shape of a rope. In about five seconds, I am going to swing the rope towards you and you will inconspicuously grab hold of it. But, you must not be obvious, Potter. The minute I am caught helping you….well, let's just say it will be both of our death sentences."

Harry nodded and looked away. Harry heard counting inside of his head. "1, 2, 3, 4…5!"

Harry felt a rope nudge against the skin of his bound hand and he tried to grab it with his fingers, giving all of the little strength he still possessed. He missed the first time, but Severus swung it again, slower this time, and Harry's small fingers wrapped around the invisible object. He clenched his fingers around it as though he were hanging on for dear life, which is essentially what he _was_ doing.

Harry asked, mentally of course, "Where will the portkey take us?"

Severus answered. "Somewhere safe is all I can say. We're lucky that you are over the age of seventeen and are no longer traceable, Potter. Otherwise, this would be an impossible feat."

Potter nodded, much to Severus's annoyance. "Potter. Do NOT give any inclination that we are communicating. Look straight ahead. Do not say or do anything. Understand?"

Harry sighed and then looked up at him. Snape continued angrily. "Do as I say!"

Harry became enraged with the fact that Snape, death eater and murderer alike, was giving him orders. "Why should I trust _you_? You've given me no reason to believe you."

Meanwhile, Harry still held onto the portkey with all of the strength he had left. He was grabbing it so tightly that his knuckles were turning a deep shade of red.

Snape's answer came as an utter surprise to Harry. "You're right, Harry. I've given you no reason to trust me. But, you must. If you want to get out of here in one piece, you must trust me. Please, I beg of you."

Harry considered this. After all, he had nothing to lose. Get killed by Voldemort any minute or go with Snape and possibly be safe? The choice was simple.

"Okay." Was all Harry would give him. It seemed to be enough for Severus.

"We must escape before he returns. Are you prepared to go now?"

Harry felt like punching him. "I'm _bound_ to a _wall_ and an undead lunatic is about to come attack me. Of course I'm ready now…"

Snape continued. "Okay, Potter. I will count to three. When I reach three, I will cast a spell to release you're your chains and will activate the portkey." He paused. "1..2…..3!"

Suddenly, his chains broke off with a loud bang. Then, Harry's world suddenly changed. He was flying through some sort of portal where colors and shapes were swirling every which way. His hands were no longer bound, he was free to move and feel. Suddenly, Harry landed face-down on a sidewalk in a hard fall. Severus was right behind him, but instead of landing on his face, he got a running start and landing safely on his feet. He knelt down beside the boy.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Snape muttered, as he helped the boy to his feet.

Harry nodded wearily. "I think so."

Harry's body was shaking violently from both the fall and the sheer realization that he could have been killed if Snape hadn't rescued him. The fact that he had almost died in Voldemort's grasp was seeping in more deeply now that he was freed. He could barely process what had happened over the past few hours. However, he did know that he was cold, hungry, and scared. Awfully scared.

Snape was clearly still on edge as well and took Harry roughly by the arm. "We have to apparate to a muggle part of London. There's a bar and a hotel there that I know nobody from our world will find us at. Take my hand."

Harry reached up and Snape grabbed the young boy's trembling hand. Suddenly, they were standing in front of a muggle London pub. Blinking neon lights and flashy signs adorned the windows. One thing Snape was sure of-he could use a stiff drink. This bar wouldn't be serving any firewhiskey of course, but pure old muggle whiskey would serve the purpose just fine. Lord knows he had a lot to explain to Mister Harry Potter and he was certain he would need to be a bit tipsy before he divulged all of _that_ information. Judging by the ragged and depressed look of Potter himself, he figured the boy could use a drink as well.

"Come inside, follow me." Snape ordered to Harry, who obliged obediently.

The bar was equipped with a big stage and on it was a band that consisted of an attractive African-American female vocalist, a drummer, a back-up singer, a piano player, and a guitar player. It seemed as though the group was preparing to put on some kind of performance. Harry was still visibly shaken as they sat down. Severus picked a table towards the back of the room, away from the large crowd waiting for the show to start. Severus ordered an entire bottle of whiskey and a large basket of fried stuff for them to share. It seemed strange to Harry, to be acting so complacent after something so terrible almost just happened. They both could have been killed tonight, more so Harry than Snape of course, but either way, he couldn't understand it. However, he figured there was nothing else they _could_ do. They might as well relax. It had been a long, long day.

Severus poured himself a glass of whiskey, and to Harry's surprise, poured a second.

"Here, Potter. Drink up." Snape said and handed him the glass.

"But, sir, I'm not eighteen yet." Harry said innocently, but secretly incredibly happy that Snape had given him the drink.

Snape shook his head in a way that meant _you idiot_. "Relax, Potter. I promise that if they come to arrest you, I'll hex them with my wand."

Harry gave the older man a weak smile. "Alright, sir. I'll hold you to that." He had never drunk whiskey before and it smelled fairly strong. However, he brought the glass to his lips and turned it upside down so that the entire contents slid down his throat. It burned all the way down and hit his stomach with a unique warming sensation.

Harry choked on the tangy liquid a little bit and Severus handed him a glass of water. Severus poured himself another shot and downed it in one swift motion. He poured another one for Harry as well and moved it towards the boy.

"Harry…" Severus started. "I want to explain to you about what happened between me and Professor Dumbledore. It is imperative that you know the truth. I don't think you can truly trust me until you know. Am I right?"

Harry's face went white, and then he nodded.

Snape poured himself another shot, but didn't drink it yet. "Roughly one year ago, Professor Dumbledore became afflicted by a very dangerous curse. A fatal curse. Using my healing abilities, I managed to contain the curse to just one of his hands. However, the curse was growing stronger by the day. After a while, he was weakened to an extreme point and was near death. Dumbledore and I had an arrangement that when the time came, I had to be the one to kill him. I had promised several people that I would protect Draco Malfoy and even the headmaster knew that the protection included not allowing him to become a murderer. When I performed the _avada kedavra_ on the headmaster, it was not murder. It was pre-arranged between me and him beforehand. I asked him not to make me do it long before that day arrived. I begged him to ask this favor of someone else, that it was absurd, and that I could never bring myself to do it. However, I've never been able to say 'no' to that man." Then, Snape paused. "So, that's that."

After it appeared that Severus was finished, Harry cautiously replied. "Sir…I do believe you. But, how can I be sure of it? How do I know what you're telling me is true?"

Severus sneered at him. "Like a true _Potter_, I wouldn't expect you to take _my_ word for it." Then, his voice softened. "Once it is safe to return to the castle, I give you permission to view my memories of the conversations I've had with the headmaster. You may view his memories as well, if you wish. I trust you know how to use the penseive?" Severus smirked.

Harry blushed a bright shade of red. Snape knew full well that Harry knew how to use the penseive. He had used it not too long ago to catch a glimpse of Snape's own childhood memories-ones that were not meant to be seen. Severus had been furious and even cut off their occlumency sessions because of the incident.

"Alright, Potter. I'll take that as a yes. We will take care of this matter when we get back." Severus continued with a half-smile. "For now, let's just rest. And drink. And watch whatever bloody show they're about to put on."

Harry felt all kinds of mixed emotions boiling inside of him. He took another drink of whiskey and felt it tingle down his throat. "Sir? When _can_ we go back?"

Severus sighed. "That-that I don't know." He said and poured a third drink for Harry and pushed it over to him. "Watch the show, Harry."

The woman came out onto the stage again and bowed to the audience. The song they started to play sounded incredibly soothing and melodic, the woman's voice raspy and sexy. Harry started to tear up when a sad song began to play. The intense emotions he was already feeling combined with the strong pull of the alcohol was making his mind fuzzy and all he could feel was a very sad, raw feeling in the pit of his stomach. Soon, he began to sob into his sleeve and turned his head away from the older man next to him so that he wouldn't see. But, it was too late. Severus saw the tears coming from Harry's eyes before they were even fully shed. In one swift motion, Severus reached his arm out, took Harry by the shoulders, and brought him into a cradling position against his black robes. As soon as the soft material of Snape's robes touched Harry's cheek, his defenses broke down, his body violently convulsing with each desperate cry. Severus gently rubbed the boy's back in large circles, attempting to soothe him. His hand stroked up and down, left and right, until the child's loud cries dimmed down to become soft murmuring sobs.

"Shhh…" Severus whispered delicately into Harry's ear. "It'll be okay, Harry. Everything is going to be fine. Don't cry...it's alright."

Strong, potion-stained hands moved skillfully over the boy's back, his nerves calming slightly with each gentle caress. Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt this safe. Severus and Harry held their comfortable position against one another until only small sniffles still came from Harry.

After a few minutes, Snape lifted Harry from his robes. He reached up and ran a finger underneath Harry's eyes, drying his tears. "You're safe, Harry."

Harry nodded sadly. "For now, you mean."

Severus knew the child was right. They couldn't avoid the battle forever. There would come a time in the somewhat near future when Harry would have to face the Dark Lord again. Severus nodded in agreement. "Yes, Harry. For now."

With that, Harry accepted another shot of whiskey from Snape and sighed as the now familiar burn ran along his throat before crashing into his stomach. "Where are we staying tonight?"

Severus filled his glass up again and pointed to his right. "There's an old hotel right here. I used to stay there when we would visit London when I was a child."

Harry started giggling a little bit from the haziness of the alcohol. "So, are we gonna be like…roommates?"

The whiskey must have been getting to the boy, Severus thought. He let a half-smile cross his usually stoic face. "I suppose so, for the time being. Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry pretended to look thoughtfully. "Hmm…well, as long as you keep your trousers on and don't snore too much, I suppose it will be okay."

Snape snorted and gave Harry his best sneer. "Alright, Potter. Enough nonsense. Are you ready to go?"

Severus tucked the bottle of whiskey, which had three quarters of its contents remaining, into his cloak.

Harry nodded and stood up shakily. "Yes, professor."

Severus took the boy's hand and led him outside. The cold air hit their faces like a stone as they trudged over to the hotel. When they got there, Harry kept giggling as Severus was checking in and Snape had to keep making excuses as to why his "son" was misbehaving. When they finally got up to their room, Severus transfigured the large king bed into two double beds and a few towels into pajamas. They both showered and changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. For the first time in quite a long while, Harry was successful in not dwelling over thoughts of Voldemort before he fell asleep. That night, Harry didn't suffer any nightmares.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
